greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Miraclo (Arrow)
History Origin The Mirakuru (ミラクル, translated as The Miracle) also known as Miraclo is a Super Soldier Serum that was created by The Japanese during World War II in hopes of creating an army of Super Soldiers. The Serum would give a person increased strength, speed and rapid cell regeneration. The Serum's only supply was on a submarine that came under heavy fire by The Allied Forces during World War and ran aground on Lian Yu. The Serum was then lost for some time and all the men on the submarine along with the test subject of the serum died on Lian Yu. Professor Anthony Ivo For along time after first hearing the story about the serum Anthony Ivo search for the serum with the help of the crew of the ship Amazo. He eventually gained help briefly from Sara Lance along with forcibly making Oliver Queen help in his search as well. He eventually found Lian Yu but found resistance from Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson, Shado and eventually Sara Lance. This resistance create a long war between the two groups which resulted in Anthony Ivo briefly finding the serum, killing, the serum being tested successfully on Slade Wilson, killing Shado and a siege of the Amazo Ship an a big battle between the two groups. During this war Anthony Ivo briefly gained the serum and tested it on several men but was unsuccessful resulting in them in all dying. After this Oliver Queen recovered the serum and destroyed it by burning the remaining samples. Some time later after that Anthony Ivo was killed. Deathstroke and Brother Blood Some unknown time the serum was given to the head of The Church of Blood's Leader Brother Blood by Deathstroke who gave a sample of his own blood to create more of the serum. The serum was quickly tested on two prisoners of Brother Blood's Xavier Reed a local city gang lord and Max Stanton a friend of Sin's. Both ended up dying as a result of the serum. However one test subject who received the serum ended up being a success it was an old childhood friend of Brother Blood 's named Cyrus Gold. The final and most recent person that was given the serum by force by Brother Blood was Roy Harper who at the time was being held prisoner but eventually save by Green Arrow. The first batch of the serum was destroyed by Green Arrow however sometime later Brother Blood received another sample of the blood of Deathstroke. Characteristics Its exact properties and intended purpose are unclear, though so far every individual seen to have been injected with the serum has suffered convulsions and begun bleeding from the eyes immediately after injection. The user then enters into a state of near death, having their heart beat at a practically non existent level. If the user survives, he/she awakens after a few hours with the serum in full effect, gaining strength, endurance, durability, reflexes, and speed increased to superhuman levels; in addition, to a healing factor. In order for the serum to have the desired effect, a strong sedative must be administered along with it, otherwise the recipient is likely to die. However, it appears that a person's inherent anger can allow them to survive The Mirakuru injection without the sedative, as demonstrated with Slade Wilson and Roy Harper. Human blood is also apparently a component required to either manufacture the serum or to use it properly. According to Sara Lance, the serum has serious side effects even on those who survive injection, either deforming their bodies or warping their minds. Although, a person can keep themselves from completely losing their minds by focusing on a person they truly care about as shown in Roy Harper's case in his feelings for Thea. Although, he still had violent outbursts, he was able to control himself much better than Slade Wilson, who lost Shado, someone he deeply cared for. Test Subjects Successful *Deathstroke *Solomon Grundy *Roy Harper *Isabel Rochev *'Japanese Soldiers' Unsuccessful *'Xavier Reed' *'Max Stanton' *'Unknown Group of Men by Anthony Ivo' Appearances Arrow *Season Two Notes *It seems that Brother Blood wishes to use it to make criminals into "something else", or possibly force them to obey him (hence his statement made to Xavier Reed if he was "ready to serve" before administering him with the drug). *It is unknown what individuals who are injected with The Mirakuru, and survive are called, human weapons? or super soldiers?. Trivia *Deathstroke in the comics was injected with a experimental serum by the US government which left him in a coma for months. When he awoke the serum had enhanced his body giving him the strength of ten men along with heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. It also increased his capacity to use up to 90% of his brain at any one time. The serum also provided him with a healing factor in his blood that enabled him to heal from physical injury much faster than a normal person; however, it did have limitations, as he could not heal his missing eye and cannot regenerate entire limbs. *Mirakuru is similar to other drugs used in DC comics such as Venom, a steroidal compound used by Bane to enhance his strength. Venom was derived from Miraclo, a serum used by the hero Hourman which lasted only one hour. Another serum used in the comics was Blockbuster, which permanently enhanced Mark Desmond and his brother Roland Desmond into hulk like monsters. See Also *Miraclo Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Mirakuru Category:Arrow Objects